wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Future Harper
"Future Harper" is the sixteenth episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the thirty-seventh of the overall series. It first aired on March 15, 2009. Summary For Max's birthday, he wants to go boating in a volcano. After Alex uses the spell, 'Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow' the trio goes to the sub station. While in the middle of telling Harper the story, Harper finishes the story, making Alex believe that she's already told her the story, and 'is turning into Grandma'. Harper then reveals that she read the same exact story in the new book by H. J. Darling, Charmed and Dangerous,'The Story of the Lost Wand. Alex then reveals that she hasn't heard of the books and that she doesn't read. Harper then believes that Alex is illiterate, and it is revealed that she doesn't even read menus. Justin then says that he will read the book to see if she stole their stories. While in the Lair, Justin confirms that she did steal the story. He says that he thought he would be the one to write successful stories about their wizard adventures, but his main character would be named Surge, he would carry around a bejeweled cane and have a British accent and an eye-patch. They then use the IPP to go to an abandoned Paint Your Dish Warehouse that she lives in, but Justin twists his ankle on re-entry. There they meet a grown woman, who knows all of their names, how to cook Boy Salad, and who wears a fish bowl as a hat. Max continues to try to use his secret code to find out if the lair was bugged. It is then revealed that the grown woman is Harper from the future. The adult Harper has come from the future, with the help of a very powerful wizard. She writes about the secrets that Alex has told her, because in her adult time, Max, or it is assumed, has revealed wizards, so she writes in their time, because it is much more interesting for her readers. Max and Justin yank out a piece of paper from Harper's typewriter they believe to be a new story (but it was a list of ingredients for snickerdoodles, and Justin scratches his cornea. Alex becomes angry because she didn't give Harper permission to use her stories. She leaves, and Harper gives Justin the mission to convince Alex let Harper use her story, making him a future-naut. Alex is then becomes mad at Harper because of what future Harper has done. Harper becomes mad at Alex for being mad at her and not telling her why, and they stop talking. Justin (now looking like Surge, with an eye-patch and a bejeweled cane) then tries to convince Alex to read one of Harper's books, telling her that they are mostly about the many adventures she and Harper will have together in the future. Alex chooses to give reading a chance, and reads one of the books, which then makes want to forgive Harper. Meanwhile, Harper is reading an angry note she wrote to Alex to Max while he was fixing a plate. She hears Alex coming and uses the IPP to escape to the Great Pyramids in Egypt. They follow her, and meet a tour guide who tells them that she went to pee-pee' in the Grand Canyon(IPP to the Grand Canyon). Alex yells to her to meet her back at the house. While there, Alex tells her that if Harper wants to, she can write stories about their wizard adventures together. Harper accepts, and while hugging, Alex sees future Harper mouthing thank you. Alex tells Harper to practice mouthing words to people. Harper then turns to see a great hat which is being worn by her future self. Future Harper gives it to young Harper and says to consider it a loan, and Alex says that she'll return it to her. The episode ends on a warm note, with Alex saying that she is an old friend of hers. Production Notes Spells * Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow — Turns lava into snow. Continuity *Mason is introduced in this episode when Future Harper says "Did Mason break up with you yet?" to which Alex replies "Who's Mason?" When she met Mason she's forgotten what Futuer Harper said. Mason is not formally introduced until "Alex Charms a Boy" and "Wizard vs Werewolves", respectively. *It is revealed that wizardkind was exposed to the world. In the season three finale, the Russos decide that exposing magic is the only way to save the Wizard World. However, it was only a Wizard Test to see if the Russo children had the qualities to be Full Wizards (by keeping the wizard existance secret). As neither Justin (who revealed about the existance of the wizard world in the first place) or Alex (who make a press conference to expose magic) exposed wizardry, it's left unknown if Max is the one who will reveal the secret. **Max has actually already revealed the secret to his girlfriend in "Max's Secret Girlfriend", but the family was able to convince her that they were not wizards. *At first they doubt that it's Harper from the future, but Justin picks up a plate with his face and says, "This is definitely Harper from the future."However, she is currently dating Zeke. Trivia * The stories included in Harper's book included the following events: the crazy ten minute sale, the kids get stuck in a movie, the brother turns invisible, they pour orange soda into a genie's lamp, and the kids ride in a volcano for Max's birthday. * A quote from Avatar The Last Airbender is said which could be because, Rachel Dratch have done some voice acting in Avatar The Last Airbender. * The future harper does not tell them who wins the wizard compettion or writes a book about it because maybe it didnt happen or she wants to keep it a secret. Allusions * The writer H.J. Darling is a parody of the writer J.K. Rowling. Cast Regulars: *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle Guest starring * Rob Reiner as himself * Rachel Dratch as H.J. Darlington (Harper Finkle) Category: Season 2 216